Elsa vs Simba
Elsa vs Simba is a What If Death Battle and the second episode of QuasimodoBellringer's second season, and 12th overall. It features Elsa from Frozen against Simba from Lion King. Description Frozen vs Lion King. These two Disney films about royalty became so popular that the films themselves took over the world. But which of these mighty monarchs will reign supreme? The Snow Queen or the Lion King? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to a person's childhood, one animation studio regns supreme. Boomstick: Disney! Wiz: While their films have varied in quality, few of their films were nearly as big a hit as 1994's Lion King, and 2013's Frozen. Boomstick: Seriously now! These two films pretty much took over the world when they were release! So much so that people often argue about which is better. Wiz: While which film is better is subjective, we can at least see which powerful royal is stronger. Elsa the Snow Queen.... Boomstick: ....and Simba the Lion King. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle! Elsa Wiz: Tales tell of a queen with incredible powers. Ones that if ever fully unleashed could possibly freeze over her own kingdom should her powers spiral out of control. Boomstick: This queen's name is Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle. Wiz: When Elsa and her sister Anna were young, she accidentally struck her sister with a curse. Boomstick: So there parents decided to separate them for 13 years, and died before getting to see them reunited. Ah, just like me and my brother. Wiz: Wait....you have a brother? Boomstick: Well yeah. Haven't I ever told you about Shotgun before? Wiz: His real name is Shotgun? Wait...BOOMSTICK IS YOUR REAL NAME?!?! Boomstick: Well, duh! It's a family name, and I suggest you respect it Wiz. Wiz: Anyway after Anna tried to marry a guy she had only met that day... Boomstick: ....Elsa's powers were unleashed sending the kingdom into an eternal winter. Wiz: Running away, fearing for her life, Elsa tries to start a new life in the mountains, unaware of what she had caused. Boomstick: And then it turns out that the prince that Anna wanted to marry, was in fact a douche who just wanted to take over their kingdom. Wiz: After they managed to defeat him, the sisters reunite, Elsa discovers her powers are tied to her emotions. The stronger her emotions, the stronger her powers. And when overcome with emotions such as fear or other such 'cold' or negative emotions, her powers spiral out of control. However 'warm' or positive emotions such as happiness and love can help her control her powers. Boomstick: Elsa is capable of creating snow and ice, in addition to strong blizzardy winds. She can turn fabric into ice. Wiz: Which makes no sense what so ever. Boomstick: Magic Wiz. It's magic! Wiz: But what is so incredible that when focused she can create constructs with so much detail such as her ice palace.Considering the appearance it is likely that Elsa's Palace is made of blue ice, the hardest known form ice can take. She is also capable of taking a chanadere of said ice falling on top of her, and can take on several armed guards at once. Boomstick: Elsa's powers can freeze an entire nation when her emotions reach their peak, which can be good for a fight, not so much as a seasonal change. Wiz: She can create massive golems from snow and ice, and even control said beasts. However, Elsa does have her weaknesses. Boomstick: The chick suffers from some serious PTSD, and has a hard time keeping her emotions in check. Wiz: Not only that, but she has little experience using her powers to fight. Boomstick: The girl was also knocked out by the same chandelier that fell on her. Wiz: However, no queen is more chilly than Disney's snow queen. (Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway) Simba Wiz: The Circle of Life, the balance of the world. Just as the sun rises and sets so does one's life. Boomstick: And few rose on a more interesting day than that of Simba. Wiz: Born to the greatest king the Pride Lands had ever known, Simba is the son of King Mufasa, who oversaw the Pride Lands, and made sure all respected the philosophy of the Circle of Life. Boomstick: (singing) It's the Circle of Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife, and it rules us aaaaaaalllllllllll! Wiz: I know it's iconic, but we have a bio to do, no time for a musical number. Boomstick: Oh, your no fun. Anyway, the philosophy of the circle of life is simple. Only taking the food you need to survive, no overhunting, and one's own journey in life, are all part of this incredible philosophy. Wiz: Most animals living in the Pride Lands lived by this philosophy, all but one. Simba's uncle Scar. Boomstick: After a cunning plot Scar killed Simba's father, Mufasa, and tricking Simba into thinking it was all his fault, he runs away. Believing Simba to have been killed by three dumbass hyenas, Scar took over the Pride Lands, and upset the balance of the Circle of Life. Wiz: However Simba did not die. He later returned and after fighting Scar, retook the throne and restored the balance. Eventually having two kubs of his own. Kiara and Kion. The later of which might show up here one of these days. Boomstick: Simba, being a lion is an incredibly powerful animal. Wiz: Scaling to the average Lion, Simba is able of running at speeds of about 50 miles an hour. Boomstick: That's nearly twice as quick as the fastest known human, which is 26 mph. Wiz: Wow...I am surprised you knew that. Boomstick: Well, I'm not as dumb as you think. It's anyone's guess as to what I know and don't know. Wiz: ......that explains A LOT! Boomstick: There is also his powerful bite. You know that a Lion is capable of powerful bites with it's strong jaw. Wiz: The average lion's bite is around 1,000 PSI, capable of biting through bone, and even weak metals. Boomstick: Yeah, biting through bone, just like what happened to Wizard's original arm. Wiz: I thought we agreed to never talk about that zoo trip! Boomstick: Come on it was just a little bump and you fell into the lion exhibit. Wiz: More like you said "Here's a snack", grabbed me and threw me in. Boomstick: That's just the PTSD talking dude. It was a slight bump and you know it. Wiz: Our interns recorded the whole thing! Boomstick: Damn it. Wiz: Anyway, Simba has achieved many strong feats. He has survived on bugs for years instead of meat like a lion should eat. Boomstick: He defeated his uncle Scar, and has survived flames. He is capable of taking on packs of hyenas solo, and even gave Makuu a chance to become a better leader when none of the other Pride Landers wanted nothing to do with him. Wiz: Simba can survive hit from fellow lions and also survive serious falls. Boomstick: He can pounce 36 feet in a single jump and can even lead the Pride Lands through the dry season. Wiz: However, Simba does have his flaws. As a Lion he has to hunt for his food often killing other animals to do so. However he does only kills and eats what he needs to survive. Boomstick: He has little combat experience outside his fight with Scar. Wiz: However, when the the Pride Lands are in danger you an expect Simba (Simba: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.) Fight Elsa is talking with an African chief, discussing trade, when screams can be heard. Elsa rushes outside and sees a lion in the middle of the town starving, and looking for it's next meal, when it spots her. Simba then charges at Elsa, deciding he needed to eat. FIGHT!!! Elsa tucks and rolls out of the way, causing Simba to crash into the hut as he stands back up. Elsa fires an ice blast at Simba which he dodges and charges at her again. Grabbing her by the leg in his mouth he shakes her around and throws her to the ground, and swats her into a tree. Creating an ice cast on her leg, Elsa managed to stand back up. Simba pounced at Elsa, she created some ice slides, and slid under him causing Simba to crashing into the tree. Firing some ice blasts, Elsa freezes the lion's paws to the ground, and creates and ice spear. She throws it hitting Simba in the back. He pulls free from the ice, and roars. Again charging at Elsa, Simba began tossing her around. He threw her high into the air, and just before she hit the ground, she created some snow to cushion the fall. Elsa managed to get back up and blow the lion away with a blizzard-like wind. Slamming her fist to the ground she created an ice pillar which launched Simba even higher, and then an ice fist slamming him back down. Getting back up, Simba again charged going for her neck. Elsa dodged and fired a ice blast freezing the lion who quickly broke free. Freezing the ground, Elsa created some skates and began to move around Simba quickly as she skated around on the ice. Simba tried to charge in but slipped and fell. Elsa fired ice blast after ice blast, weakening the lion with each blast. Simba got up and stomped down shattering the ice, causing Elsa to trip. She got back up and made missive ice spikes go at Simba, which he lept over andcrashed through, smashing the construct to pieces. Simba bore his fangs and let out a roar. He ran at Elsa and bit down on her torso, causing her to let out a scream. He then threw her at the building. Elsa recovered and fired an icy blast at Simba, again pushing him back. She stomped her foot and a massive castle rose from the ground, and with a punch to the ground, the castle shattered, crumblng down on top of Simba, as Elsa made an ice slide to slow down her desent. She slid down, and slammed into Simba, causing him to crash into a tree, knocking it over. Elsa sneezed and a massive snowball was launched at Simba causing him to tumble back. Simba attacked again, baring his claws into Elsa's right arm, breaking the bone, as Elsa blasted him away with a small blizzard. Elsa then used her non-broken arm to create a snow monster. It picked up Simba and threw him far away. Simba is seen flying through the air and lands on Pride Rock and dies from the impact. KO!! Elsa is seen with her arm in a cast as she talks to the chief again, while Marshmallow drinks some tea. meanwhile Simba's body is found by the Lion Guard, and Kion cries over his father's death. Results Wiz: Damn it! Boomstick: Told ya she'd win now pay up. Wiz: Fine here's your 20 bucks. Boomstick: At first glance, Elsa would seem to stomp. But au contraire! This battle is much closer than one might think. Wiz: Simba was at least twice as fast, meaning Elsa lost her ranged advantage, meaning the whole battle came down to how durable her body is. Boomstick: Remember when the chandelier fell on her? Wiz: If we compare it to Blue Ice like her castle and lowball the chandaler to the same size as Elsa, even though it was clearly larger than her, for it to shatter on impact means she took 66,944 PSI. More than 60 times what Simba can even do. Boomstick: This battle was pretty even. Simba's speed countering Elsa's range, and Elsa's durability countering Simba's strength. All this left in the fight was Elsa's raw power with her ice. Wiz: Had Elsa not been durable enough, Simba would have won via speed blitz. Boomstick: I guess Elsa isn't going to be the mane course today. Wiz: The winner is Elsa. Trivia * This episode is to commemorate The Lion Guard special: Rise of Scar. Do you agree with the results of Elsa vs Simba? Yes No Who film do you prefer? Frozen Lion King Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017